Investigations into the mechanism of symptoms in the irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) have revealed both sensory and motor abnormalities, suggesting altered gut neural control. Normal gut neural control exists at 3 levels (CNS, ANS, and ENS) yet the level of derangement in IBS remains controversial. This study will evaluate whether the sleep stage/colon activity relation is disturbed in IBS.